Don't Think
by Nuuhtella
Summary: The Twins are starting to get serious about starting their joke shop but George seems a little distracted. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates* [QLFC Finals 1 (FF Seeker) - George/Tonks]


The doorbell rang again and, right on cue, Mrs Black's portrait began to screech at the top of its painted lungs. George Weasley sat on his bed, reading a muggle comic his father had picked up while at work. It was an odd thing to read but George found that he enjoyed it very much. The sounds of Mrs Black's screams were such a frequent occurrence that he was now an expert at blocking them out. His twin, Fred, had gotten up to check who their new visitor was and came back into the room with a huge grin on his face. When George didn't instantly react to his reappearance, he found that Fred had snatched the comic from his hands and thrown it onto their shared bedside table. George merely picked it up again, knowing that it would annoy his brother, Fred took out his wand and vanish the comic with a simple flick of his wand.

"Hey!" George protested. "I was reading that."

"Never mind that," Fred replied. "Mundungus is here."

An identical evil grin spread onto George's face as he leapt up and bounded down the stairs alongside his brother. He still found it annoying that he had to w _alk_ everywhere now since his mum had put a ban on apparating in the house. They jumped the last few steps, each trying to make a bigger jump than the other, and strolled nonchalantly into the large kitchen. Mundungus greeted them as soon as they walked in while their mother had a sour look upon her face. As George pulled away from Mundungus' embrace there was another person in the room he finally noticed who must have arrived with him. Nymphadora Tonks.

George could feel his face heating up as she walked towards them. "Hi, Freddie," said Tonks as she hugged him. Fred gave him a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "Hi, Georgie," Tonks continued while she roughed up his hair and hugged him softly.

"Hi," he replied, unable to keep a huge smile off of his face.

Each time he saw her it was as though every thought he would ever have would be consumed of her. As they hugged he tried to make the moment last as long as possible, taking in that usual woody smell she seemed to have that he loved so much. Where her skin had touched his, there was a slight tingle running over his body and it made him never want to wash those areas again. Tonks smiled at them both and then her attention was grabbed by Ginny. The two of them were quickly ushered into a corner by Mundungus as they could see that their mother was now busy at the stove. George was only half paying attention to the conversation the three of them were having, preferring to watch Tonks as she flicked some of that bubblegum pink hair away from her face or notice how her nose slightly crinkled when she laughed.

"Oi," Mundungus' voice cut through his thoughts. "Did you 'ear me? I gots wha' you ask'd for so better take 'em quick."

With that evil grin back on his face, George stuffed half of their purchase into his jean pockets as Fred did the same. They handed over the gold without complaint, lucky to have such a good supplier who visited the house so often. Otherwise how would they ever get their Joke shop up and running without any jokes? Mundungus quickly counted every piece to make sure he had been correctly paid before holding out his hand to the two of them. Fred shook it first and George took it straight after.

"Nice doin' bus'ness with ya, boys," Mundungus whispered.

"What are you three doing over here?" An amused voice interrupted them. Tonks now stood beside George with a knowing smile on her face with one of her hands resting on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of it burning through his t-shirt and it was all he could do not to kiss her right there and then.

"Nuffin," Mundungus replied. "Bu' you could always give me a lil' kiss if you want." He tapped his cheek expectantly.

Tonks merely laughed. "Fat chance," she replied. "Best get those out of sight from your mum." She inclined her head slightly and winked, causing George's ears to turn bright red.

George continued to stare after her for a few moments as she walked away to strike up a conversation with Kingsley. It wasn't until Fred cleared his throat loudly that George snapped out of his dreamlike trance and turned back to them, trying to look innocent. He saw Fred and Mundungus exchange a sly smile before wrapping up their conversation and darting upstairs to stow their goods safely away from prying eyes. Dinner was the usual event, everyone chatting loudly as they ate some of their mums amazing food. After most of the Order had left and the time was close to eleven their mum ushered them all upstairs, leaving those left to have private conversations. George caught Tonks' eye as he was leaving the kitchen. She grinned at him and he returned it enthusiastically though regretted it slightly when he saw the expression Fred then had on his own face.

As they walked up the stairs George was mildly aware of the conversation that was going on around him but his mind was preoccupied with going over every little detail of every moment of the evening that had included Tonks in it. The way she had caressed his shoulder, he could still feel the heat of her hand radiating from the exact spot. He was also sure that she had hugged him for a far longer time than she had hugged anybody else. How she laughed so hard at a joke he had told that she snorted into her goblet of mead. Had she really found him funny or was she just being… well… Tonks? No, she had definitely found him funny.

Absentmindedly he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was just rinsing his mouth with water when there was a timid knock on the door. George hastily spat the rest of the water into the sink and grabbed his flannel to wipe his mouth. He moved towards the bathroom door but it opened before he reached it and in slipped the very woman he had been thinking about only seconds before. Tonks closed the door quickly behind her, locking it before she walked slowly towards him. George opened his mouth to speak but she placed one finger over his parted lips. She shook her head and then smiled at him. It was a smile so breath-taking that it caused his breathing to become increasingly shallower for every second she continued to stand in front of him.

"Don't think," she whispered, her dark eyes never leaving his.

In the next moment they were kissing. Kissing like he'd never kissed anyone before. Her mouth covered his with extreme urgency, her hands running through his messy, red hair. George gripped her waist as she pressed her body against his. He could feel a warmth radiating through his body that George knew had nothing to do with the temperature. It felt perfect, right, like she was made for him alone. Through this entire exchange only one thought ran through George's mind. _Be mine, be mine._ The two of them finally pulled apart and their eyes locked instantly. George removed one hand from Tonks' waist and hesitantly caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes expectantly.

"I-," Tonks began.

"OI," a loud voice brought him crashing back into reality. George blinked stupidly as his mind re-adjusted to his surroundings. "Did you hear what I just said?" Fred asked, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Uh, no," George replied. The disappointment filled him as he realised it had all just been a fantasy.

Fred sighed. "I said….."

George's thoughts had already drifted away back to Tonks and that previous fantasy. It had seemed so real and yet... it wasn't. He felt like a complete idiot and knew that if it had happened to one of his brothers he would have laughed at them for days. George's feelings were extremely conflicted, like they had been ever since he had become aware of his feelings. However, there was one thing he was one hundred percent sure of. _I wish it had been real._


End file.
